Pillars of Shadow
}} |Area = Cavern of the Gods |GR = B-2/3 |maxdepth = 185 feet (56 meters) |image = Pillars of Shadow 1.png }} The Pillars of Shadow is a location in the Cavern of the Gods in ''Endless Ocean: Blue World''. This site is named after the direction the pillars are facing - west, where the sun sets. In-Game Description "This vast hall was closed off by a number of secret mechanisms. It contains coelacanths--also called living fossils--and goblin sharks." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life The main residents of the Pillars of Shadow are the coelacanths that make their homes there - this includes a particularly notable individual of the species. At night, these coelacanths are still there, but they are joined by a handful of goblin sharks and an entity that almost seems to be their king - the fearsome and aggressive Okeanos's Guardian. Location and Geography The Pillars of Shadow are in the western half of the Cavern of the Gods, in a hall that sprawls across coordinates B-2 and B-3. They're the mirror image of their cousins, the Pillars of Light, and are about 10 stories in height. The first time in the cavern, the main entrance - a rectangular gap in the western wall of the hall - is closed, and the door blocking the way is actually a mural of hieroglyphs, translated by Hayako Sakurai. A device facing opposite the door opens the mural, which is hinted at by the passage on the mural: "To my descendants who seek treasure, you will be tried by the dead ones. The last ray of the is the key that opens the gate to the underworld.". If the player swims to the top of the Pillars of Shadow, they can find a rectangular opening in the ceiling that holds a door to the Celestial Mausoleum. The first time through, however, this door is not open; instead, the player must let GG find the mechanism to open it using his salvager's intuition. He states that, due to years of dealing with puzzles and hidden mechanisms that lead to treasure, he'll be able to find the way to open the door if the player gives him a little bit of time. He keeps true to his word, finding the way to open the door while the player uses the Pulsar to pacify a small group of agitated goblin sharks that have suddenly entered the area. Notes *This room, alongside its counterpart, is an allegory for the different times of day, with its western position in the Cavern representing the sunset. This is further compounded by the presence of ancient creatures, often thought of as living fossils, who represent darkness and the underworld. Gallery Pillars_of_Shadow.png|The player in the Pillars of Shadow. Pillars of Shadow 2.png Pillars of Shadow 3.png Pillars of Shadow 4.png|The Pillars at night - a golbin shark can be seen near the upper-right-hand corner. Pillars of Shadow 5.png|Another image of the Pillars at night - Okeanos' Guardian can be seen. Shadow1.JPG Shadow3.JPG Shadow4.JPG Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Landmarks Category:Ruins Category:Landmarks in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World